kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Idol on Stage
Idol on Stage is the 1 chapter of The World God Only Knows series' spin off, Magical Star Kanon 100%. Synopsis Kanon Nakagawa introduced herself as an international idol. However, the evil spell of an evil spirit turned her to a child and if she doesn't turn back, she won't be able to star on stage. Kanon in her child form then tells Okada that she's a relative of hers, Maron Nakagawa, and went to an elementary school while fighting devils. At school, Kanon saw that her peers have become tone-deaf and is unable to sing and Kanon then noticed a stray devil, Cheyene (the soul of someone who was made fun at karaoke) who was causing this predicament. Elsie then came up and said that it's because of the stray runaway spirit's magic that everyone is tone-deaf. Kanon then tries to sing and realized that it's true and she quickly called Okada about this. Okada then beings to calculate and thinks that if she create an idol unit whereby everyone is bad at singing, it could sell well as Kanon said that's not the point. Elsie then said that she'll back Kanon with her Hagoromo and Kanon will finish it off. Kanon then used her musical note shaped hair clip and popped out a mike staff. Kanon then begins to sing and thought to herself that even if she cannot sing, so long as Kanon has the heart of song, the song and the hagoromo will become as one and Kanon Nakagawa will turn to a magical singing warrior. Kanon then transformed and turned back to her original size (as Elsie was cheering) and told Cheyene to return everyone to their former selves and used her "Straight Shot" attack (Which is her singing Happy Crescent) and she defeated the devil while Elsie managed to seal it in her Detention Bottle. After the ordeal, Elsie notes that Kanon's body shrank again and Kanon said that Cheyene isn't the devil that changed her size after all and steels her resolve to find and capture the devil who did. Meanwhile at the Katsuragi household, Elsie notes Keima singing Dreaming Traveler of an Integrated Circuit and wonders if Keima's singing is under the influence of a stray devil like Cheyene. Trivia *The stray spirit's name Cheyene may be based on the song "Cheyene Strokes" by Chelsea Grin. *Kanon's term of "Heart of Song" may be based on the "Heart of the Cards " that was used in Yu-Gi-Oh. *Kanon's transformation and the story as a whole in based on the PreCure and Sailor Moon genre of the magical girls series. *When Kanon transformed to her Magical Star form, she gains an arm band that is similar to the ones worn by the district chiefs of the Runaway Spirit Squad. *The title is a direct reference to NHK music show. *The name Kanon takes up, "Maron", may be a reference to the main character of Assemble Insert of the same name. References *RedHawkScans Chapter 1 Category:Summary Category:Kaminomi Extra Category:Chapters